Death of a Shinobi, Rise of a legend
by Danasca
Summary: Naruto is tired of his village and leaves. Now, 2 years later, he returns but this time he is different. Watch as he becomes a legend in a way no one expected of the loud blonde. UP FOR ADOPTION
1. Chapter 1

**Death of a Shinobi, Rise of a Legend**

"Speaking"

'_Thinking'_

"**Demon/Summons speaking"**

'_**Demon/Summons speaking'**_

**A/N: This is a bit of a spur of the moment story so don't expect constant updates. **

**I don't own anything besides my OCs and created techniques.**

Naruto Uzumaki, a boy with blonde spiky hair, sky blue eyes, three whisker marks on each cheek and wearing an orange jumpsuit, couldn't believe it. Sasuke Uchiha, his best friend, had nearly killed him. The raven haired boy had been running away to Orochimaru, Konoha's number one enemy, all for the sake of becoming stronger.

When the blonde had returned with the Uchiha, he had met Sakura Haruno, the girl he had a crush on who had begged him to bring Sasuke back, along with numerous other people at the gate, including the fifth hokage, Tsunade Senju, Hinata Hyuuga, Kakashi Hatake and numerous villagers.

Instead of being greeted with thanks and praise, Sakura had attacked Naruto saying she wanted him to bring Sasuke back, not nearly kill him. Before anyone could have done anything the villagers had started insulting the boy calling him a demon, monster, murderer and so on.

Naruto couldn't believe it. He had fought a man who could literally rip his own spine out and use it to beat the blonde to death and survived a chidori shoved through his chest just to be greeted by the same anger, the same hatred and same disgust he had endured throughout his entire life. What made it worse was the expressions of shock and anger he saw in the eyes of Tsunade, the woman he considered a grandmother, Kakashi, his sensei and Hinata, a girl he had vowed to avenge. He misinterpreted these expressions as ones directed towards him, when in reality it was aimed at the villagers and Sakura.

His despair soon turned to anger. The blonde had done mission after mission to prove he wasn't the demon they labeled him as, that he wasn't the nine-tailed fox sealed within him. Yet every time, EVERY GOD DAMNED TIME it blew up in his face. It was like no matter what he did he would always be hated, always be despised.

"**ENOUGH!"** roared the blonde drawing on enough of Kyuubi's chakra to amplify his voice so he could be heard. A deathly silence filled the air as all attention fell upon the enraged youth. Everyone was staring at the boy in either shock, anger, fear or a mixture of all.

"I've had it with this village! I'm tired of busting my ass to help you ungrateful and ignorant bastards!" the blonde shouted, "I'm done, you hear me? DONE!" with this Naruto ripped his forehead protector off his head and held it in the air for all to see. "From now on Naruto Uzumaki, shinobi of Konoha and container of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, is DEAD!" with that the blonde shattered his headband. The headband had been a gift from his old teacher Iruka, the person Naruto saw as an older brother.

Naruto then turned on his heel and began walking away. Hinata, having watched everything snapped out of her shock and shouted after her crush. "Naruto wait!" she cried, desperate for him to stop. The next words he spoke shattered her heart along with the hearts of both Kakashi and Tsunade.

"Go to hell!" the blonde screamed. With that he ran out of the village, his sight blinded by tears. Soon Naruto Uzumaki was gone and many people would celebrate his leaving but there would be a few who would be truly saddened. To everyone, Naruto Uzumaki, genin shinobi of Konoha and the number one ninja at surprising people, was dead.


	2. Chapter 2

**Death of a Shinobi, Rise of a Legend**

"Speaking"

'_Thinking'_

"**Demon/Summons speaking"**

'_**Demon/Summons speaking'**_

It was dark in the forest near the border to Water country and Naruto Uzumaki was downright miserable. The boy had been moving in a zigzag way so it would be hard for people to follow him, but he doubted his village, no, former village would send anyone after him. He was positive that everyone was celebrating the fact he was gone. The blonde clenched his fists in frustration and he finally wondered what he should do.

The child had been dashing around the forest for the better part of a week and he had never stopped long enough to think. He had been to upset and angry with everyone to think clearly. When he had finished venting he just felt empty. His dream, his home, his friends were gone and he knew he couldn't go back not now. What could he do? Where could he go? He didn't want anyone to recognize him so he couldn't go anywhere where people knew him. For the first time in a very long time, Naruto considered just giving up. The idea seemed like the only thing he could do now.

"**Oi brat, don't you dare consider ending your life I want to get out of here not die!" **Naruto's tenant growled at him. Ever since the fight with Sasuke Naruto had established a mental connection with the fox. **"Besides what happened to the idiot who would always yell he would become hokage?" **stated the fox.

"Did you ever consider that maybe that person was a fake?" Naruto said quietly. He knew he could just mentally chat with the fox but he really didn't care anymore.

"**Bah! Like I care! Just stop acting like an emo bitch!" **shouted the fox. Secretly the Kyuubi was hoping to reignite the old flame of Naruto's personality. While it would never admit it, the fox had grown to respect the child for everything he did. Hell, the demon admired and liked the boy for his tireless energy and never gives up attitude.

"And why the hell can't I?" shouted the blonde angrily. "I think I deserve to act however I god damn want considering the shit I've had to go through! Not that you even care! So how about you just shut the hell up and accept the fact that you're stuck in me whether I like it or not and trust me I fucking hate it!" ranted Naruto. The fox was surprised at the normally happy boy's rage and even more surprised at the killing intent he was giving off. "If you had never been sealed inside of me I would probably have had a normal life where people didn't try to kill me day in and day out! Hell I wuld have loved a life where I was alone but not hated and hunted! But no, instead that fucking asshole the fourth decided to seal you inside of me thinking everything would be fine and those ignorant villagers would treat me as a hero! Hell, I bet my own parents abandoned me because I was some accident of a one night stand!" Naruto screamed, tears pouring across his face. Finally the blonde let loose a roar of raw emotion before collapsing on the ground in a heap, too exhausted mentally, physically and emotionally to continue his tirade. Instead he just curled up into the fetal position and fell asleep, sobs and whimpers escaping his lips every so often as he slept.

Kyuubi couldn't believe what she had just heard; she never imagined her container would ever sound this… broken. She never knew Naruto had thoughts like these and wondered if she had just made his life worse by acting like the angry demon when they met. She had wanted her container to be strong and courageous which is why she always appeared to him in fox form and insulted him. She never imagined that in reality she was just adding to the boy's suffering. The vixen felt an overwhelming amount of guilt and shame at what she had done to the boy, as well as a burning hatred for the villagers that did this to him.

Kyuubi pulled Naruto's into her cage and switched into human form. In her human form she was barefoot and wore a red kimono that hugged her perfect body and rather large bust. She had fair unblemished skin with long red hair that reached to her lower back, just above her nine swishing tails. She had red eyes with slit black pupils, three whisker marks like Naruto and two little fox ears on top of her head.

Kneeling she pulled Naruto's head onto her lap and stroked his hair and whisker marks, driving away the boy's nightmares. A soft smile crept onto her face as she saw the boy snuggle closer to her, a purring sound emitting from him. The vixen wrapped her tails around them both and she slowly fell asleep with her arms around the boy in a protective fashion. _'Naruto I will make it up to you, even if it takes the rest of my life'_ she vowed. With that vow came the start of a legend.

**A/N: Ta da! Hope you liked it everyone anyway don't hold your breath waiting for an update and I'm sorry these chapters aren't so long but I write what I write and stop where I stop. Remember to R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Death of a Shinobi, Rise of a Legend**

"Speaking"

'_Thinking'_

"**Demon/Summons speaking"**

'_**Demon/Summons speaking'**_

**A/N: Hello everyone, I've been surprised that people have decided to follow the story even though it was mostly an idea I didn't know what to do with but I just felt it should be put up here. I have decided I'll see what I can do with this story but don't be surprised to greatly if I put it up for adoption. Anyway, on with the story.**

Kakashi, Sakura, Sasuke and Hinata were all standing before the Great Naruto Bridge in wave country. Upon seeing the bridge each person was overcome with a sense of sadness, guilt and shame, but they were not here to mourn for their lost comrade who had left more than 2 years ago. The team had been sent to Wave country to find the man known as Mashu, or the Demon Guard.

Mashu was said to be a very powerful man, more powerful then all the kages in the elemental nations. He had appeared about a year and a half ago after when Wave country had nearly been destroyed by a pack of nuke-nins who had called themselves the Reapers. Rumor had it that all that was left of the reapers could be fit inside a sake dish. Many people had sought out the man to come work for them or to join their villages, but every time Mashu would say that the only time he would fight was to protect his loved ones and his home, nothing more, nothing less, but that is not to say he did not protect those who needed it. On many occasions he could be seen protecting refugees to wave and many travelers and merchants who came through the country. Every time though, Mashu would take only the smallest of payments.

The remains of Team 7 and Hinata had been sent to find out if they could get this Mashu person to help them against the combined forces of Oto and Iwa. It was also their mission to see if they could get Mashu to become a shinobi of the leaf, despite the failed attempts of nearly every other village in the Elemental Nations. So the team started to cross the bridge intent on seeing if they could find the whereabouts of Mashu from the local villagers.

"Hey," called out a voice, halting the shinobi. Turning they saw a man sitting on the edge of the bridge with a fishing pole. He had on a white and orange bucket hat, an open brown yakuta, a white shirt with green and brown pinstripe pants, a red sash and geta sandals with black straps. All in all the man just seemed to be just your average fisherman or merchant. "What are shinobi like yourselves doing here in Wave?" asked the man lazily, his eyes never leaving his fishing.

"We are here to find Mashu, do you have any ideas on how to contact him or where he may live?" asked Kakashi, deciding that a merchant or fisherman must have heard at least something about him.

"Mashu? If you're looking for him then you'll easily find him," stated the fisherman.

"Really?" asked Hinata; amazed that it would be this easy

"Yup, just tell me why you're looking for him and I'll see if Mashu would be interested," stated the man.

"Wait, you know Mashu?" asked Sasuke disbelievingly.

"You could say that," said the man with a hidden smirk.

"Well, we would like to know if Mashu could help us in fighting off some invading forces and we would like to invite him and any of his loved ones to join Konoha," Kakashi said with an eye smile though inwardly he was wondering what this person's game was.

"Heh, sorry but he isn't going to take you up on that offer," Sated the man as he reeled in his line. "In fact, he has absolutely no wish to set foot in Konoha, much less join it,"

"Huh? But what makes you think that?" asked a confused Sakura, "Perhaps you can have us meet him and we could try and convince him," she suggested.

"I seriously doubt that would work," the man said with a chuckle while shouldering his pole.

"And why exactly is that?" asked an annoyed Sasuke.

"Because I'm Mashu," replied the man, and with that he disappeared in a burst of flames. Everyone just stared in shock as different thoughts raced through their heads.

'_THAT'S Mashu?' _thought a disbelieving Sasuke, hr was sure that Mashu would look powerful and intimidating. The Uchiha suspected that they were being misled.

'_Theres something about that guy that seems… familiar' _thought Sakura as a certain orange clad ninja flashed through her mind making her frown in worry. _'Naruto… I hope you're safe, wherever you are'_

'_That guy was so... cool' _thought Hinata with a blush.

'_This may be harder than I thought' _thought Kakashi. On that note, all four set off to find the home of the man known as Mashu.

**Later that day, home on the edge of the village**

The four leaf shinobi looked at the home in front of them. It was a two-story home of simple design near a large lake, much like the home of Tazuna only newer and with a bit more of a shine to it, but the shinobi had learned that Tazuna had long since moved out due to Tazuna becoming the mayor. Apparently the bridge builder had decided to give his old home to Mashu for all he had done for the village. And Mashu had apparently done a LOT for Wave.

Mashu had taught many people who were willing to learn on how to defend themselves and thus had created an army that knew much in the ways of combat. In fact the people of this village were even more experienced than that of most Daimyo's samurai. Apparently Mashu had quite the bounty on his head to be caught alive, thus requiring the people of Wave to learn how to fight. Not wishing for these people to get hut Mashu had said he would leave, but much to his surprise the village begged he stay and teach them how to defend themselves. So Mashu had taught them everything he knew in the ways of combat that didn't require jutsu due to the fact that the majority that wished to learn were adults, however it was said that Mashu's wife, a woman of unspeakable beauty and said mother of Wave, taught any willing child on how to control and use chakra. Given a couple years and no one would be surprised if Wave became a hidden village of its own, despite the fact it was an island nation surrounded by water with only one land access point. The fear of another Gato and the recent bounty hunters must have made Wave like this, though something told the ninja that it was a process that had only be sped up by Mashu.

Regardless, Kakashi and his team were now standing in front of the home of the Demon Guard of Wave, determined to get his help. The masked jounin stepped forward and knocked on the door. Soon a scuffling noise was heard and a feminine voice called out, "Be there in a second!"

The door opened to reveal a red haired woman with startling red eyes with slit black pupils. She was wearing a loose a loose pink kimono with designs of falling sakura petals in white. Upon seeing whom the people at the door were she scowled a bit and crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Can I help you?" she asked curtly, the distaste in her voice barely hidden.

"Um, yes we are here to talk to Mashu, am I to assume that you are his wife?" asked Kakashi politely, wondering why his senses were telling him to get far away from this woman.

"I am, and Mashu isn't home right now," she answered shortly.

"Ah, well do you suppose we could come in and wait for him to come home? We have a proposition that we would like to extend to him and the rest of his family," stated Kakashi, hoping the woman would say yes if only for her to find out what the offer was.

"I suppose just please take off your shoes and keep your hands where I can see them," ordered the woman while sending Kakashi a message via a harsh glare. The cycloptic-nin got the message: Don't even think of pulling any ninja shit or i will castrate you.

Thanking her the team stepped inside to see that the home was still the way Team 7 had seen it so long ago, although the furniture was newer and the walls were painted a simple tan with deigns of a forest on them. Sitting at the large table the team sat down with the red haired beauty to wait for her husband.

"So what deal do you have to offer for me and my husband?" asked the woman, not even bothering to play hostess but rather just cut to the chase.

Surprised Kakashi answered, "We would like to ask that you and your husband come to Konoha to become leaf shinobi or we would like to enlist Mashu in helping us fight off the forces of Iwa and Oto,"

The lady cocked an eyebrow at this, "And why exactly should we move away from here? If you haven't noticed we are helping this village learn to defend itself from the various people who would want to hurt innocent people for no real reason," she answered curtly, giving all the leaf shinobi besides Hinata a rather harsh glare.

Kakashi blinked in surprise at the killing intent coming off the woman. He could tell that she was holding back quite a bit of it but only just barely it seemed. "True but I'm sure we could work out a deal and perhaps send some chuunin here to help teach these people to defend themselves and the younger generation with their chakra control and ninjutsu," offered the man, wondering how the hell he would be able to arrange that. If Konoha forces moved into Water Country then it could be considered an act of war, something the leaf village did not need right now. Judging by the woman's stare that said he was a moron he figured she knew that.

"Somehow I believe you would be screwed in the ass if you did something like that scarecrow," stated a masculine voice. Turning everyone looked to see Mashu leaning against the doorframe, his hat covering his face so that only his chin and mouth could be seen with some of his hair coming down in front of his eyes. A smirk was on his face. "Besides I have no real desire to go back to that village or have those ignorant bastards come teach these people, for I believe some of the Leaf's more _unbecoming_ traits would be transferred to the future generations," stated the man with heavy sarcasm on the word unbecoming.

"And what gives you the right to insult Konoha like that?" demanded an enraged Sakura while Kakashi stared at him curiously.

'_What does he mean go back?' _thought Kakashi as he took a good luck at the man in front of him. There was just something about this guy that Kakashi recognized but he just couldn't place it.

"Hmm… where should I begin?" stated Mashu while crossing an arm and propping his elbow on it with a finger to his chin as he looked upwards in a thoughtful expression. Hinata noticed that the red haired woman had gotten an agitated look on her face and could feel the KI barely being restrained by the woman.

"Maybe it was when the orphanage kicked me out? Or was it the constant beatings that came after that and the near death experiences on my birthdays? Perhaps it was the social out casting I received, never allowed to play with the other children, buy from most stores and the glares and insults I received," asked the blonde as his voice, which had started out cheery and carefree, got harsher and harsher. "Then again it was probably when I figured out I was abandoned and hated for something I had no control over but no that couldn't be it because I remember still serving that village when I was a shinobi after that and even forgave my guardians when one decided writing smut was more important and the other was busy wallowing in depression while drinking herself into a coma and gambling away every cent she had," stated the man as his hand came up to remove his hat slowly. Kakashi had become pale while everyone else had become more and more confused. Mashu's wife looked about ready to maul the ninja which had put them effectively on edge.

"Oh wait! Now I remember!" exclaimed the blonde as he ripped the hat off and glared at the Konoha ninja hatefully, "It was when I brought back a certain Uchiha and instead of praise I got scolded and insulted for bringing back the guy because he was covered in blood, MY BLOOD! FROM WHEN HE SHOVED A CHIDORI THROUGH ME!" roared the now revealed blonde. Everyone could only gasp at the man that stood before them.

The man standing before them had wild spiky blonde hair that reached his neck and partly hid his sapphire blue eyes, which were now filled with animalistic fury. His mouth was in a snarl, causing the three whisker marks on each cheek to become more pronounced.

"N-Naruto?" asked a dumbfounded Sasuke, hardly able to believe who stood before him. Hinata also gaped, too shocked to think of anything but the fact that Naruto was alive and standing right in front of her, though another thought hit her. _'HE'S MARRIED?' _thought the poor Hyuuga whose mind immediately shut down after that. Sakura could only gawk while Kakashi just looked away, too ashamed to face his former student.

It was thing for sure; Naruto Uzumaki was Mashu, the Demon Guard.

And Kami help Konoha, because he was BEYOND pissed.

**A/N: Is it wrong that writing the last part of this chapter was so satisfying? Ayway be sure to R&R and check out my other stories. Leave comments cause I like to hear your thoughts on my work.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Death of a Shinobi, Rise of a Legend**

"Speaking"

'_Thinking'_

"**Demon/Summons speaking"**

'_**Demon/Summons speaking'**_

**A/N: Wow, I never expected to get such a strong reaction from everyone about this story, but just wow! I always though my stories were pretty mediocre at best but apparently I was wrong. Hehe, guess I'm gonna have to work as hard as I can to make this story good. Well, next chapter! KAI!**

After Hinata had come back to the land of the living, the leaf shinobi were seated across the table from a glaring Naruto and his wife. The atmosphere in the air was heavy and laced with killing intent. Surprisingly it was Sasuke who broke the silence, "Naruto, I just want to sa-," he was stopped when Naruto put a hand in the air, effectively cutting him off.

"Let me guess, you're sorry for nearly killing me two years ago?" asked the blonde in a bored voice. Sasuke looked at the ground and nodded, to ashamed to face the person he had once considered his best friend. After his defeat, Sasuke had gotten a major attitude adjustment, one for the better. He no longer craved power like he used to and instead made it his goal to apologize to Naruto and bring him back in hope of being forgiven by both his fellow shinobi and friend.

"Look, Naruto I know what I did is unforgivable and I'm deeply sorry for what I did," Sasuke said giving the Uzumaki a pained look.

Naruto just snorted, "While I'm flattered you apologized, I frankly couldn't care less Uchiha, in fact there is only one person in this room besides Akane-hime here that I would be happy to see," he stated.

Sasuke looked depressed but he expected something like this, so he wasn't too surprised. Though he did wonder whom Naruto was referring to when he said there was someone here that he'd be happy to see.

"Regardless, Naruto we need you to come home, the village is in trouble," stated Kakashi, deciding to just get to the point.

Akane, glared at the man, ready to pounce on him if it weren't for Naruto having a firm grip around her waist. "And why should I?" asked the blonde coolly, giving the man an icy stare, an eyebrow cocked.

Surprised, Kakashi hesitated a moment before coming up with a good response. Deciding to play on the fact that Naruto would come to defend his home for his precious people he spoke, "The forces we are facing are extremely strong and its possible that a lot of your friends will be killed, they need you to help them. Besides everyone misses you, especially Jiraiya and Tsunade," Kakashi said. He knew it was a bit underhanded but it was obvious Konoha needed help, especially since Suna, Wave and Snow had broken all alliances with Konoha when they learned about Naruto's life and his abandoning of the leaf. It was just odd how they found out about it since Tsunade had threatened everyone with death if they revealed anything about the incident, though Kakashi now had a pretty good idea who did it.

What happened next surprised everyone there as Naruto suddenly burst into laughter with Akane soon following after. "Now THAT is funny, Hatake," Naruto shouted with apparent mirth, "If you think that will make me come home then you are DEAD wrong," shocking many of the people in the room. "Granted, I would miss some of the others like Konohamaru, but I refuse to go back to my old life," stated the blonde adamantly. "I have far too much hatred for that village and a majority of its people,"

"Naruto I understand why you wouldn't want to go back but do you really hate it that deeply?" asked Sakura. Naruto just glared at her and sighed.

"Let me give you a list of people I hate and the reasons why," started the blonde "First and foremost are the villagers. They would beat me, mock me, glare at me, refuse me service and vandalize my apartment. They were so blinded by their hatred and grief that they utterly threw away my father's last wish of me being seen as a hero," he stated icily.

"What do you mean by that? The Yondaime was…" Sakura started only to grow quiet while her eyes widened in realization. Hinata soon made the connection while Kakashi had looked away in shame. Sasuke looked shell-shocked while Naruto just gave a sad smile.

"Yup, I'm the son of the fourth," chuckled the boy, "Apparently my mother, Kushina was it?" he shrugged, Anyway, my mother apparently left me because she couldn't live with me as I was a 'reminder of horrible events," he snorted again "another reason I hate the village is because of its hypocrisy," Naruto stated.

"What do you mean Naruto-kun?" asked Hinata.

The blonde snorted, "Kakashi is a prime example,," he started, "He taught us that those who disobey the rules are scum, but those who abandon their comrades are worse than scum, yet when I went to him for help for the chuunin exams, you dismissed me as a lost cause and left me with some stranger that hates my guts," Naruto laughed at that a bit. "Oddly enough the man was pledged to teach shinobi yet resented the idea of teaching the dobe and village demon," he hmmed a bit, "How else are they hypocrites? Theres the fact that they're the most peaceful village in the countries, but ostracize and beat people because they're different. Then theres the whole 'beat the kid who saved the village' bit, you know, when I stopped Gaara from crushing us all?" asked the blonde.

"Naruto please, we just need help," Sakura pleaded, "Just name a price and we'll pay it, please Naruto, everyone's in danger and you could help stop it,"

Akane scowled at them, "I'm sorry but when exactly did Mashu become a mercenary?" asked the red headed buxom woman. "Far as I know, Mashu helps those who need it for no pay in his homeland, not traveling the world helping sort out everyone's problems," she snapped.

"My wife has a point," Naruto stated, "I owe you nothing and my village is the least likely to be attacked by Oto or Iwa, besides you've done nothing for me that would warrant a favor or any kind of debt to be repaid,"

"What about when Iwa finds out the Yellow Flash's son lives here?" Kakashi asked casually, though the married couple scowled at the underlying threat.

"The only people who know I'm his son are my former sensei and teammates, Hinata-chan, an old drunken hag and a perverted hermit. If Iwa comes around my home looking for me, I'll kill them," here he let loose a small bit of KI, "Then I come after you," hissed the blonde.

Sasuke cocked an eyebrow at that. "And you think you can beat an entire village by yourself? You'd have to go through every shinobi in Konoha if you'd want to kill any of us," Sasuke pointed out. The he smirked that arrogant smirk of his, "Besides, you may be stronger but I doubt you can beat us,"

Naruto just looked at him through half lidded eyes, "Why is that?" he asked while getting up from the table and moving to the kitchen. "Please go on, I'm just grabbing something for us to drink," replied the man as he went about getting something from a cabinet.

Sasuke just grunted, "Like I said, since you left, everybody has upped their training. Sakura became Tsunade's apprentice, Hinata is the next clan heir for the Hyuuga,"

"You're the next in line for clan head Hinata?" called Naruto's voice from the kitchen, "Mazeltov! I take it that means you can beat your cousin? Last I checked they were planning on passing it off to your sister, no offense or anything,"

"I-It's ok an-and thanks," Hinata called back meekly, blushing from the praise her long time crush had given her. _'But he's married now'_ said a small voice in her head. This once again caused Hinata to go into a depression.

"Anyway," Sasuke said with annoyance, "Everybody from our class is either jounin or chuunin by now and that's just the general placement. You should know how that is," Sasuke said with a cocky smirk.

Naruto reappeared with several bottles of sake and a sake dish for each person there. "I do, and you would do well to remember that I'm Mashu, the Guardian Demon." He replied while pouring the drink into the saucers, "I haven't been sitting on my ass all this time, in fact the water Daimyo has actually asked that wave become a minor ninja village, a forward post if you will for Kiri, and that I run it in tandem with the Mizukage," he chuckled at the surprised looks they gave him. "What? You really expect my actions not to draw attention? Wave is one of the biggest trade places in this nation and I've been training it's denizens to defend themselves from threats to the point where they rival the daimyo's elite non shinobi forces, plus my wife has been training this generation in ninja techniques are you really so surprised that the lord of the land would want to put me under his control?"

"As interesting as that is Naruto, that doesn't prove your strength," Sakura pointed out.

"Oh but it does Sakura," Naruto stated, "Let me ask you something, if you were Daimyo of this area and some unknown man with enough power to defeat a gang with power like the Reapers on his own what would your first action be?" he asked while taking a sip of sake.

"Well, I'd try and find out more about him, a man who can take out an entire gang alone is impressive if they're not a shinobi," Sakura replied. Naruto and Akane snorted at her reply. "What?" she asked with a scowl.

"The Reapers weren't your average bandits, they were a mixture of common mercenaries and C to A-rank rogue shinobi from all over the nations. That entire group numbered over 200 easy and would be more accurately described as a rouge army," Akane explained as she took a sip of her drink, a smirk plastered on her face.

Hinata and Sakura were utterly shocked while Sasuke was surprised. Kakashi on the other hand wasn't surprised in the least. He had known of the reapers and he knew that this Mashu person had to have been insanely strong, easily kage level, but he didn't know how someone could get that strong, now, seeing that it was Naruto well, "So you've mastered the fox's chakra," he commented dryly. At this the surprised looks on the other's faces quickl;y turned to understanding. They knew of his burden, everyone did now, but they still considered him a friend, Kyuubi or not, he was still Naruto, it just explained a lot about him.

"You're half right Hatake," Naruto replied, "Akane's chakra is very powerful and I can only control up to four tails of it, six if I strain myself," this brought surprised reactions from the group, "but I beat the reapers with my own power, not summons, not my wife's chakra, my power," he stated.

The group was once again shocked but Sakura made a connection that scared her, truly terrified her, "Naruto, did you just say that the Kyuubi is…" here she just pointed a shaky finger at Akane. Slowly everyone realized what she was saying and alarm started to appear on everyone's face. Naruto just smiled and wrapped an arm around the mischievously smiling Akane.

"Yup, I'm married to the Kyuubi no Yoko, but I prefer to call her," here he was interrupted as his wife gave him a passionate kiss then said in a happy voice, "Uzumaki Akane," she stated with joy.

The Konoha ninja paled to the color of paper at this point. The nine tailed fox was free!

**A/N: Done, sorry this took forever but well, I didn't have any inspiration until recently. So yeah, Akane is the Kyuubi and Naruto is pretty damn powerful. You'll see how powerful hopefully sooner rather than later. And he's not, 'take all sannin out with one attack' powerful because that's just stupid. Well, read and reviw, Ja Ne!**


	5. AN

**I am truly sorry. **

**My desire to write this story has, sadly, died. Many times I have tried to continue writing this fic, but I just can't find a way to move it forward, nor do I have any real drive or motivation to. **

**Therefore I wash my hands of this fic and deem it DEAD.**

**However, I will not object to anyone adopting this fiction for themselves and would be more than happy to beta their version of this fic should they decide to adopt it. I will offer suggestions, ideas I've had for it and so on, but in the end it would be their fic, not mine.**

**I'm truly sorry**

**-Danasca**


End file.
